Decay
by SilentwaterTwT
Summary: ONE SHOT: What happens when the prey treks into snake's den without permission? LiangQi&Alphard moment with hints for AlphardxCanaan


*Disclaimer: I don't own Canaan or any of its characters

*Explainations:

Onee-sama: how LiangQi always calls Alphard

-Sama-simply a honorific ending when calling someone

**Decay**

In the distant horizon, a tint of grey sways in the blood red clouds.

LiangQi slowly closes her eyes in disgust and drinks in the warm steam.

She detests Red, because that's the color of "Her" eyes.

The warm bathwater engulfs her freezing body, still, her limbs felt colder than ice.

She savors this icy feeling with feverish delight.

This bluish, grey sense of cold slowly surrounds her, engulfs her, consumes her.

*Knock Knock*

The sensation snapped away, LiangQi blinked.

"LiangQi-sama, are you alright in there?" Cummings' muffled voices comes through the bathroom door.

It's the voice of the low-life. Unworthy to be near Onee-sama, filthy, disgusting of a being. Incomplete, scrawny parasite...

Vile words flowed through her mind erratically.

"Shut up and go away!" She shouted, making the water splash loudly.

"Y...yes, LiangQi-sama..."The voice sounded disappointed, though expectant. The withering Footsteps indicate the withdrawal and defeat.

LiangQi smiled in triumph.

If only you can see me now, Onee-sama...I drove away that ugly being away...for you...just like that...

Suddenly, she jerked tensely and stared at her reflection in the bathwater:

Drips of blood rowed off her arm and dropped into the tub...bloody flowers bloomed in the water...painting her reflection...

She loathed that image of magenta. In a frantic attempt, she clawed away at the phantom reflection: "Go away!!! No!!! Onee-sama is mine! I won't let you take her!! No!!"

"LiangQi-sama!! Are you alright?!" The shrill screams attracted the attention of the faithful dog. Cummings knocked on the door loudly before slamming into the bathroom.

"LiangQi-sama!! What...what are you doing?!" Cummings quickly grabbed a bath towel and attempts to take her bare body out of the tub.

"NOooooo! Go away! Don't touch me!! \Onee-sama!! Nooo!" She scratched and bit at the intruder. She reacted as if every touch coming from him burned like hot coal...

The prolonged exposure to the steam has made her vision blurry...

Cummings winced as she made him bleed: "Pl...please, LiangQi-sama..it'll just be....." He lost his speech as the struggle continued outside the bathroom. Slowly, the fighting died down.

She lost consciousness and allowed herself to be carried to her own room like a helpless girl.

Outside, the grey sky took over and drips of rain crashed and splatter into the window, easy shattering against the glass...

* * *

LiangQi woke up to the worried face of a patched up man, covered with band-aid and bandages.

She immediately slapped at the face which disgusted her: "Get away from me!"

"As you wish, LiangQi-sama..." Cummings retreated like a loyal dog, after throwing one last glanced, he left the her room.

She sat silently on her bed, her body half covered by bed sheets: "Onee-sama..." Words escaped her mouth in whispers...

She bit her nails....

The rain hails outside, endlessly attacking the glass and...shattering...

* * *

I want her love...

I want her...

I want....

She desperately craves....always burning with need, frustration and anger......

* * *

Ever since she was small...she'd follow her, observe her...

She worshiped her, admired her...

She loved her.

The Onee-sama whose brilliance, beauty and strength is unmatched by any.

Every time she looks at Onee-sama, a flame burns within.

A twisted and painful flame.

She couldn't take it anymore.

She ran over to the room on the top floor. Directly into the forbidden door with the name: "Alphard" engraved.

She slowly turns the door knob. Her heart races abnormally as she opens the unlocked door to the inner sanctum.

The sound of water splashing indicates that Alphard was in the shower. There's still time to retreat.

Yet like a moth to flame, LiangQi is walking further into the trap...

She stood frozen at the door way, gazing at the foreign terrain.

"What are you doing here?" The impatient and threatening voice tells her that Onee-sama is standing near her.

She turns her gaze to look at Alphard.

"Onee-sama, I..." She lost her words as she gaped at the image in front of her.

The bath robe was untied. The silky bronze skin shed an un-natural light under the faint night light. The cold stare behind the grey iris indicates that the dangerous beauty already knows the answer to the question.

Alphard brushed away the wet hair draped over her shoulders: "...What is it?" Icy cold words come from her mouth.

"Onee-sama." All LiangQi could do was utter the object of her obsession.

A slight blush over-takes the girl's face. Her eyes dilate as if taking in the pleasure of drugs.

Alphard's mouth twitched a little, almost undetectable: "Disgusting".

She suddenly smirked: "What are you looking for?..." There was no warmth behind the smile, instead, death and desolation. She stood in very close proximity with the girl in purple, trapping her with those icy blue irises.

LiangQi was mesmerized by the endless black hole behind Alphard's eyes. The scene surrounding her was like addictive poison, once one become addicted, there's no going back.

In less than a second, Alphard violently throws her prey onto the bed. Like a skillful hunter, she pined the girl down and looms above, leaving the fate of the prey fully in her grasp.

The snake fully enveloped her prey in the bind.

The warmth of Alphard's body sent a chilling shiver through LiangQi's spine, penetrating every part of her being.

In the room, two young woman entangles in a sensual yet lethal bind.

LiangQi shivered, not out of fear, but out of desire and craving. Her face was distorted to match the expression of a fanatic. Her eyes glued to Alphard while her hands clutched on tightly to the snow-white bed-sheet.

Suddenly, Alphard produced a light scornful laugh. Her expression teemed with contemptuous amusement...

"....Onee-sama....?" LiangQi find herself unable to move from the deadlock position from moments ago. Her voice quivering with excitement and disappointment.

"Cummings, I need to change room." With a wave of her bath robe, Alphard calmly walked out the door. The distant scuffling meant that the man-servant was coming close.

"What's wrong Alphard-sama?" Cummings's voice drifted into Alphard's room and into the ears of the distraught maiden left within.

"Nothing. Clean up inside would you? I'd like a change of sheets." Alphard's footsteps descend the stair case, her voice as unmoved as ever.

"....LiangQi-sama?!...." The middle-aged man was shocked.

Tab, tab, tab....

As footsteps dissipate, hate is spreading slowly like a sniff of smoke in air within the heart.

Canaan

"LiangQi-sama! Don't bite your finger that hard!" The panicky voice was drowned out by the fearsome screeches that are to follow.

Alphard zipped up her jacket and slipped her gun into the holster. Her lips trembled ever so slightly, then slowly, they formed a blank smile.

Canaan.


End file.
